Junil Rue
Junil Rue is the Executive/Tactical Officer aboard the USS Sally Ride. They are portrayed by Sam de Leve. Biography Junil previously served on the USS Drake and then four years on the USS Roosevelt - an Excelsior-class starship that fought at the Battle of Wolf 359. Rue was one of only a handful of crew, including Commander Dod Voslo, to make it off the ship alive when it was assimilated by the Borg. During the escape, Junil was injected with Borg nanoprobes. A crewman was able to halt the assimilation process using an electromagnetic pulse, but this left Junil clinically dead for five minutes before they were able to be revived. Junil underwent treatment and therapy for four years, but some of the inactive nanoprobes were unable to removed. Junil was also disabled as a result of the encounter and uses crutches for mobility. Serem Basall, a Trill diplomat from the Symbiosis Commission, informed them it was possible the nanoprobes damaged the Rue symbiont to the point where it would not be allowed to join again. Junil developed their own form of martial art using their crutches, to the point of teaching close quarters combat classes at Starfleet Academy. Shortly after their promotion to Commander, Junil was approached by Admiral Nash, who was on the board overseeing deep space assignments; Junil had submitted an application for Executive Officer on the USS Sally Ride. Nash informed them in no uncertain terms that he would do all he could to keep them from serving on a bridge position again because of Junil's disability as he did not believe they would be able to protect the captain or crew. ("I Remember - Part III") Nash was not successful, as Junil assumed the Executive Officer post on the USS Sally Ride in 2371. Junil began to develop a relationship with a Klingon warrior named ToloS. They initially bonded with the Klingon liaison to the USS Sally Ride over physical fitness and sparring matches. In Shore Leave at Last - Part 2, the relationship was implied to have become intimate when ToloS flirtatiously stole a pip from the Commander's uniform and they invited him to their quarters for "close-quarters combat". However, their happiness quickly turned to horror when the officers of the USS Sally Ride discovered a Borg drone aboard Narendra Station. As ToloS attempted to fight the drone in melee combat, the Borg's nanotubes attached to the Klingon's neck, injecting nanites and beginning the process of assimilation. Epilogue Junil continued with Starfleet and eventually rose to the rank of Admiral. They spent the remainder of their days getting rid of the "Nashes" in the Admiralty: requiring ramps for accessibility on every Starbase and Starfleet installation, and working with Throlo to redefine Starfleet's standards for what was considered "fit for active duty". Taking a page out of Lark's playbook, they were not above blackmailing the other Admirals to achieve their goals. Though Junil perished, the Rue symbiont was able to be saved through the efforts of the Sally Ride crew. Though the Symbiont Commission was convinced that the Rue symbiont would never be able to join again and would live out the remainder of its natural life, Trill influencer Forkin Kunert was able to pull some strings and the symbiont was joined with Commander Elandi Rue. Crew Logs Junil Rue’s Personal Log Met with Admiral Norwell Nash today, and it looks like the brass are finally putting me back on a ship again. Thank the stars! It wasn’t without a fight: Nash couldn’t say aloud that he wanted me to refuse the XO/Tactical post on the U.S.S. Sally Ride and leave it to a nondisabled officer, but he implied it pretty loudly. Apparently, my new captain, Rafael Martinez, had my back. I don’t know much about him, and he’s already taken us on a joyride to Pluto and back, so he’s clearly not one for rules and regs. We’ll see how that goes, but at least I’ll be around to keep an eye on these kids. Someone’s gotta make sure they’re safe. First Officer’s Log, Stardate 48832.42 While surveying the Akahrik System, we received a distress beacon from a putative Federation vessel from inside the Jytonus Nebula. No such vessel had passed through recently, so I can’t say it was surprising that it was a trap set by the Orion Syndicate. The surprise came from the temporal distortions inside the nebula that caused us to time jump throughout the encounter. I can’t remember the combat that ensued after the bridge crew were taken prisoner aboard the Orion vessel. They said I took out six of their men and killed two before they overwhelmed me. That explains why I was too injured to move when they grabbed Lind Xadas from the cell and shot him in front of us. It shook the captain and the crew: most of them haven’t seen much brutal action. I let the doctor patch me up this time, at least enough to crawl through the Jeffries tubes to take the Orions’ shuttle and make our escape. I had no mercy for those slavers before this, and I suspect that sentiment is all but universal on the Sally Ride now that they killed one of our own… Starfleet Personnel File Behind the scenes * First name is pronounced "Joo-kneel". * As a joined Trill, Junil's surname was changed to the name of the symbiont: Rue. It is unknown what Junil's surname was prior to symbiosis - possibly Makdir, the surname of the Junil from the mirror universe - but it was declared that Junil is the first host for the Rue symbiont. This was later proven false when latent memories revealed to Junil that the first host was secretly a male Trill and Section 31 agent named Driden Rue. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Trill